smokeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haslam College of Business (Undergraduate)
Undergraduate Admissions and Curriculum Overview Students are admitted into the Haslam College of Business at the time of acceptance into the University of Tennessee. There are nine majors in the Haslam College of Business: accounting, business analytics, economics, finance, human resource management, management, marketing, public administration, and supply chain management. Haslam students are required to maintain a 2.5 cumulative grade point average and earn a grade of C or better in the following courses to stay enrolled in Haslam: * Math 123-125 or 141-142 (6 or 8 hours) * Oral Communication (3 hours from Communication Studies 210 or 240) * Written Communication (3 hours from English 255 or 295) * Accounting 200 (3 hours) * Economics 211 (3 hours) * Economics 213 (3 hours) * Management 201 (3 hours) * Statistics 201 (3 hours) The Haslam undergraduate curriculum is split up into four parts: general education, pre-business core, business core, and major specific. The number of credit hours varies depending on major. A list of courses that satisfy all course requirements can be found in the Haslam College of Business Student Handbook. Curriculum Each Haslam major undertakes 24 to 27 hours of coursework that focus on two areas of interest. Haslam students have the opportunity to obtain a collateral or concentration along with their major. The collateral choice requires 15-18 hours in the primary area of interest and 9 hours in the secondary. The concentration route requires 15 hours in the primary interest and 12 in the secondary. Students are required to obtain at least a C in each course. For more information on majors and collaterals and concentrations, view the course catalogue. General Education The University of Tennessee created its general education requirements (more commonly known as gen-eds) to fulfill two purposes: building basic skills and broadening perspectives. The primary purpose of gen-eds are to build a foundation and provide the flexibility for students to be able to move around and explore the different colleges within the university. Many students all throughout UT’s campus struggle to choose a mature and identify with a career that suits them. General education courses are very helpful in providing insight on a variety of classes that help students find their interests, personal strengths and weaknesses, and eventually lead them towards a career path that suits them. Building Basic Skills * Written Communication (9 hours) * Oral Communication (3 hours) * Quantitative Reasoning (6-8 hours) * Ethics (3 hours)* *Ethics is specific to the Haslam College of Business Developing Broadened Perspectives * Natural Sciences (6-8 hours) * Arts & Humanities (6 hours) * Social Sciences (ECON 211 and 213 (6 hours)) * Cultures & Civilization (6 hours)** **Foreign language requirement Pre-Business Core Students in the Haslam College of Business are required to take 15 hours of pre-business courses to learn the fundamentals and explore the opportunities in business. Students often take these classes their sophomore year, the courses being split between the first and second semesters of the year. The pre-business core helps students build a strong foundation to begin their education and business careers. The pre-business core introduces prospective business students to a variety of business classes, including accounting, economics, and management, to ensure a well-rounded business major. Exposing Haslam students to a variety of career fields also helps students make a more informed decision when selecting a major. First Semester * Accounting 200 (3 hours) * Economics 211 (3 hours) * Economics 213 (3 hours) Second Semester * Management 201 (3 hours) * Statistics 201 (3 hours) * Business Administration 242 (2 hours) Business Administration 100 Business Administration 100 (BUAD 100) is a one-hour course taught by Haslam professional advisors and administrators. The course's purpose is to begin founding a student's academic and professional success. The course has several modules to help guide a student to a successful career. BUAD 100 is an introductory course for Haslam freshmen (or first-years in the college) that shows new students how to use campus resources, identify with personal attributes, exploring future opportunities, and overall guiding a student towards the beginning of a successful education and career. 1. Planning for Success * Identifying individual personality traits and attitudes * Creating long-term and short-term goals * Utilizing effective time management strategies * Understanding learning styles * Utilizing campus resources 2. Becoming a Professional * Behaving in a responsible and ethical manner * Appreciating cultural differences and diverse perspectives * Utilizing professional etiquette * Communicating effectively 3. Mapping your Future * Cultivating effective leadership skills * Engaging in co-curricular activities * Making informed academic decisions * Establishing a professional network Business Core Building on a Haslam student's pre-business core, the business core is compiled of 17 hours of integrated contemporary business management (or CBM) courses in supply chain management, demand management, lean operations, information management and integrated process management. The business core also includes courses in financial management, business strategy, global and legal issues. These courses are broken up into three semesters, typically two junior year and one senior year. The business core leads Haslam students pursuing their selected major and building on previously learned business skills and strengthening and preparing a well-rounded student. First Semester * BUAD 331 (2 hours) CBM I: Supply Chain Management * BUAD 332 (2 hours) CBM I: Demand Management * BUAD 341 (2 hours) CBM II: Operations Management * BUAD 342 (2 hours) CBM II: Information Management * BUAD 301 (2 hours) Financial Management Second Semester * BULW Law 301 (2 hours) Third Semester * BUAD 453 (4 hours) Haslam's Signature Programs The Greg and Lisa Smith Global Leadership Scholars is the official Honors' Program for the Haslam College of Business. This program emphasizes and promotes international and intercultural awareness, leadership and personal and professional growth through honors classes, leadership training, international experiences and extracurricular activities. Learning communities (living and learning communities, or LLCs) are a great opportunity for freshmen to engage and connect with peers that share similar interests and career paths. These students attend smaller classes together, live in the same residence hall (Clement Hall is where the business LLC is housed), and participate in enrichment and leadership extracurriculars together. The Heath Integrated Business and Engineering Program connects the students in the Tickle College of Engineering and Haslam College of Business. Students in the program work on communication skills and understanding the effects of decisions and how they reflect on the organization. The program integrates aspects of engineering with aspects of business an immersive program that encourages students to solve challenges with a comprehensive, systematic approach. The program focuses on professionalism and teaches its students the value of applying both business and engineering. Reference(s): Haslam College of Business. “Undergraduate--Overview.” Haslam College of Business, 5 Aug. 2019, https://haslam.utk.edu/undergraduate.